jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
Ain't My Fault
Notice: Due to copyright claims, no image is available for the cover of this song. "Ain't My Fault" is a track in the JD: Meant To Be: The Golden Era episode, Kara-okay?. This song is sung by Ballerina, and is a solo. ''The person singing this does not have a love interest, so this song is not targeted for anybody. '' Lyrics Oh my, oh my, oh my Oh my, oh my, oh my Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my It ain't my fault you keep turning me on It ain't my fault you got, got me so gone It ain't my fault I'm not leavin' alone It ain't my fault you keep turning me on I can't talk right now I'm looking and I like what I'm seeing Got me feeling kinda shocked right now Couldn't stop right now, even if I wanted Gotta get it, get it, get it, while it's hot right now Oh my God, what is this? Want you all in my business Baby, I insist Please don't blame me for what ever happens next No I-I-I-I, can't be responsible If I-I-I-I, get you in trouble now See you're-'re-'re-'re, too irresistible Yeah, that's for sure So if I put your hands where my eyes can't see Then you're the one who's got a hold on me No I-I-I-I, can't be responsible, responsible It ain't my fault (No, no, no, no, no, no, no) It ain't my fault (No, no, no, no, no, no, no) It ain't my fault It ain't my fault you came in looking like that You just made me trip, fall, and land on your lap Certain bad boy smooth, body hotter than a sauna I don't mean to be rude, but I look so damn good on ya Ain't got time right now Missed me with that "what's your name, your sign" right now It's light outside, I just called an Uber and it's right outside Oh my God, what is this? Want you all in my business Baby I insist Please don't blame me for what ever happens next No I-I-I-I, can't be responsible If I-I-I-I, get you in trouble now See you're-'re-'re-'re, too irresistible Yeah, that's for sure So if I put your hands where my eyes can't see Then you're the one who's got a hold on me No I-I-I-I, can't be responsible, responsible It ain't my fault (No, no, no, no, no, no, no) It ain't my fault (No, no, no, no, no, no, no) It ain't my fault Baby, one, two, three Your body's calling me And I know wherever you're at Is exactly where I wanna be But don't blame me It ain't my fault (No, no, no, no) It ain't my fault (No, no, no, no) It ain't my fault (No, no, no, no) It ain't my fault (Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my) So if I put your hands where my eyes can't see Then you're the one who's got a hold on me No I-I-I-I, can't be responsible, responsible It ain't my fault (No, no, no, no, no, no, no) It ain't my fault (No, no, no, no, no, no, no) It ain't my fault It ain't my fault you got me so caught (It ain't my fault) It ain't my fault you got me so caught (It ain't my fault) Oh, well that's too bad it ain't my fault. Trivia * This song took fifteen takes in the recording process. * Along with "Sublime", this track was sung for the karaoke party.